1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to draw pin hitches of the type, hereinafter referred to as being of the type described, having a lower jaw, an upper jaw positioned above the lower jaw, and a draw pin receivable generally vertically in apertures in the upper and lower jaws for coupling elements to the hitch between the jaws, the hitch having a pin holding means which is moveable between a “pin raised” position in which the pin is supported by the pin holding means in the aperture of the upper jaw but does not project between the jaws, and a “pin lowered” position in which the holding means allows the pin to extend through both apertures between the jaws, the pin holding means being moveable between the “pin raised” and “pin lowered” positions by contact of an implement to be coupled to the hitch with a portion of the holding means.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a hitch of the type described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,559 which, although efficient in operation, is relatively expensive to produce. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive hitch of the type described.